Private Party
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Sam/Blaine] Sam gets a little handsy with Blaine at a glee club pool party.


**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Blaine/Sam. **  
** **Rating:** NC-17. **  
** **Kinks:** bareback, handjobs, blowjobs, anal, rimming, fingering, public sex **  
** **Prompt:** The whole gang is at a pool party, and one member of the pair is rubbing sunscreen on the other's back. And their hand goes briefly under the suit, and then not as briefly the next time, and eventually they are full-on fingering the other person (switched this to handjob). They both try to act cool about what's going on, but at least a couple other people at the party notice. Can end with one of them dragging the other somewhere slightly more private (but ideally where they can still be heard) to finish what they started but doesn't have to.

 **Notes:** Another fic exchange for the lovely Violet-Amy, who is wrote another awesome Bram smut fic for me that you should all check out if you're into that (and even if you're not). Once again, I took too long to do this but I got it done. I did little bits at a time over the course of a while, so if it doesn't flow that well, my bad.

* * *

"Stop," Blaine whines half heartedly, but still leans back into Sam's arms as his boyfriend's hands wander over his chest and torso under the guise of applying sunscreen.

After an unusually warm Spring week in Lima, Puck had invited the glee club over for a pool party at one of the houses he serviced, assuring them that the (married and hot) woman who lived there 'totally wouldn't mind' if he used her pool while she was in Spain for the month. The validity of that statement was met mostly with disbelief, but it didn't stop everyone was showing up bright and early Saturday morning for a pool party regardless.

"Stop what?" Sam asks innocently, chin nestled on Blaine's shoulder, hands teasingly traveling over smooth skin even though the lotion has long since been thoroughly rubbed in.

"You know what," Blaine spits out, keeping his voice low even though there's music blaring and their friends are being obnoxiously loud, and the only person close to being in earshot at the moment is Joe, who passed out on a towel after just two wine coolers. "Come on, everyone's here."

Sam laughs lightly and presses a kiss against Blaine's cheek. "Nothing they haven't seen before."

"Not if you keep moving your hand further down," Blaine retorts through clenched teeth. But instead of stopping the aforementioned hands, he quickly swipes up Sam's forgotten towel from the chair he abandoned half an hour ago and subtly drapes it over his lap just as eager fingers make their way past the waistband of his swimming trunks.

"I'm sure they've seen that before, too," the blonde says lightly, more than a few possibilities running through his mind. Nobody's ever caught them going all the way as far as they know, but Sam wouldn't be surprised; they aren't exactly shy with their PDA and there's certainly been enough close calls. "Remember during the blackout…"

Blaine's breath hitches both at the memory of hooking up in the boy's lockerroom and Sam's fingers wrapping themselves around his dick. He can already feel his shaft hardening under his boyfriend's touch, and he can't fight his eyes from slipping closed. "Oh. _Yeah_. But that was-"

"What about you guys?" a voice that sounds too close suddenly cuts him off, and when Blaine's eyes snap open again, he sees Kitty and Unique making their way over to their lounge chair.

" _What_?" Blaine asks, his voice high and squeaky, his body stiff in Sam's arms as the girls stop in front of them; the towel haphazardly thrown over his lap the only shield between their questioning gazes and Sam's hand down his pants.

"What was that?" Sam asks them in a calmer voice, biting back his smirk as he sweeps his thumb over Blaine's slit and feels his boyfriend jerk in his arms.

"We're ordering a few pizzas," Kitty explains in a dry annoyed voice, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowing in on the boys in front of her.

"What do you guys want on yours?" Unique elaborates furthers when Kitty doesn't.

Sam shrugs and flashes them a smile, like he doesn't have Blaine's cock in his hands right now. "We're not picky."

"Or discreet," Kitty mutters and rolls her eyes, much to Blaine's mortification. Unique looks confused for a moment until she doesn't and then she's quickly dragging the blonde away before she can comment any further, leaving the boys alone.

"Well, that was awful," Blaine grumbles, his cheeks tinting pink.

Sam chuckles, barely phased by what just happened, and still moves his hand slowly over Blaine, giving his boyfriend a chance to stop him if he really wants to. Blaine is still hard and throbbing in his palm, his weight resting against him as he subtly parts his legs to give Sam a bit more room, and he takes that as permission to keep going.

He keeps his eyes more alert this time, making sure to split his attention between Blaine and his reactions and all their friends milling about around them. Sam rests his chin over Blaine's shoulder and takes a quick inventory of where everyone is as he starts to stroke his boyfriend under his swim trunks, reaching his left arm around to place on the boy's thigh.

He can feel every muscle in Blaine's body clench as he works his cock, trying his best to keep his reaction as subtle as possible, which Sam knows must be really hard for the poor guy. It's not the first time Sam has gotten handsy in public, but this is definitely the boldest they've ever been, and so far, Sam is pretty impressed with how well his boyfriend is handling it.

"You good?" he asks lowly, pressing a trail of kisses on Blaine's shoulder and leading to his neck, but still keeping his eyes on his friends.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine breathes out, his voice shaky and strained, his eyes shut tightly again. He blindly gropes for the hand he can feel on his thigh and grips onto it tightly when Sam applies more pressure and speeds up his movements. "Just, just don't let me…"

"Tell me when," Sam suggests, immediately knowing what Blaine is worried about. Public teasing and foreplay is one thing, but Sam's not particularly confident they'd be able to keep things lowkey if Sam actually made Blaine come. They'd have to save that for later.

Blaine nods and tries his best to relax against his boyfriend, his mouth curving into a smile when Sam turns his hand around and intertwines their fingers on his leg, squeezing it encouragingly. He knows Sam must be loving it – seriously, he _knows_ , he can tell by the boner pressed against the small of his back – he's been itching to do something dirty like this in public since they watched a certain video a couple months ago, but until now Blaine had been hesitant.

Why, Blaine isn't so sure now. Of course there's a bit of a panicky feeling in the pit of his stomach but he's starting to think that feeling might just be amplifying the pleasure from Sam's ministrations, and Blaine thinks he might just be quickly learning to like the thrill of this, the way that panicky feeling blends with the tingles.

Blaine eventually dares to open his eyes and take in his surroundings, his cock throbbing in Sam's hand as he watches Jake and Ryder playfully fighting in the water, while Brittany chases Sugar around with a water gun.

" _F-Fuck_ ," he moans as his brain fully comprehends the fact that he's watching this while Sam is jerking him off, two things that usually could not be more separate. "Fuck, Sam, I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Sam doesn't stop immediately, and when he does, he still doesn't release Blaine's cock. He's not sure if he's waiting for Blaine to make the call or if he's still debating with himself what the best course of action would be, but before he can even come up with his choices, Blaine is pulling away from him and he has to quickly remove his hand from the boy's shorts before it gets tangled.

"Wha-?"

"Come on," Blaine says in a rush, his eyes bright and mischievous, and Sam can't believe this is same guy who was so tense just a few minutes ago.

Sam shifts up straighter in the chair when Blaine starts pulling on their linked hands, his eyes drifting between the main house on the left and the pool house on the right. "Come on _where_?"

"Pool house," Blaine decides after some internal debate, deciding the main house looks too big to try to navigate when he's this horny. "Come on, come on, you started this, buddy."

"I've created a monster," Sam laughs but lets himself be pulled from his seat and towards the smaller house.

They try not to make eye contact with any of their friends as they quickly jog past them, hoping if they move fast enough they won't notice the huge tents in their shorts.

Just when they think they're in the clear and nobody's noticed them, they hear Puck's obnoxious yelling over the music; "There's lube and condoms in the top drawer of the dresser!"

The boys freeze at his words, but neither dare turn around, already knowing that everyone is no doubt staring at them now. "In, in, go in," Sam eventually spits out, gently pushing at Blaine's shoulders as he struggles to get the French doors open.

Once they're finally inside and away from the prying eyes of their friends, they lock wide eyes before dissolving into laughter, falling into each other as they stumble further into the spacious pool house.

"I don't even wanna know why this lady has lube and condoms in here," Sam laughs as he takes a moment to look around the place, marveling at the size and décor. It basically looks like an apartment someone could live in, with a bedroom, bathroom, living room and even a small kitchen area.

"Or why Puck _knows_ she has lube and condoms in here," Blaine counters, even though they both know exactly _why_ ; what Puck gets up to with his customers is hardly a secret. Blaine wrinkles his nose a bit as he imagines the kinds of immoral actives Puck has committed in this very pool house, but the thought isn't nearly enough to kill his raging hard on, so when Sam finally kisses and starts walking him backwards towards the bedroom, he goes without thought.

"Grab the lube," Sam mumbles against Blaine's lips as they enter the bedroom and pass the dresser Puck mentioned. Blaine reluctantly detaches their kiss to pull the top drawer open, easily finding the lube and ignoring the stack of condoms beside it, before turning back to Sam again and pushing him just hard enough for the back of his knees to hit the bed and send him falling backwards onto it.

Blaine takes in the sight of Sam laid out on the unfamiliar bed, an amused smile on his face at the way his hard cock stands so obviously in his swim trunks. As much as his own cock is aching to be inside the boy, he can't resist giving Sam's a bit of overdue attention.

"Your turn," he smirks as he crawls onto the bed, straddling Sam's thighs so he can kiss his already swollen lips once more before he begins his descent downwards. He can feel Sam's erection through the material of his shorts as obviously as he could see it, and he smirks around Sam's nipple at the way the boy is trying to grind against his stomach to get some friction. "Not nice to be teased, is it?"

Sam huffs but doesn't acknowledge the comment, craning his neck to watch the head of dark curls slowly moving down his torso, leaving a wet trail in its wake. As good as Blaine's mouth feels on his nipples and abs, it'll feel even better on his cock, and-

"Finally," Sam sighs as he feels Blaine kissing his cock through his shorts, teasing him just a little bit more until he finally tugs them down Sam's legs and gets his mouth where it's supposed to be. Suddenly everything is warm and wet, and Sam's head falls back against the bed as Blaine's tongue runs along his slit, collecting the precum that's already leaking from it and slurping it up.

Blaine's darkened eyes drift up to watch the way Sam's abs ripple and clench everytime he swipes his tongue just right, swirling it around Sam's leaking tip before taking more of his shaft into his mouth. He wraps one hand around the base of his cock and reaches the other up to pinch and squeeze a nipple, rolling it between his fingers as his lips move down and down, until he's got Sam's cock at the back of his throat.

"Everyone knows we're in here," Sam breaths out, eyes struggling to stay open as he blindly reaches down to bury his fingers in Blaine's thick curls. He doesn't push or apply pressure, letting the other boy set the pace, he just wants to be touching him right now, in some way, just because that's what he always wants. "They all know what you're doing to me right n-now."

A moan sounds from deep in Blaine's throat at the thought, and he chokes on Sam's cock, just a bit, but enough that he has to pull back and replace his mouth with his hand while he catches his breath. "You think they know how hard you are for me?"

"Yeah," Sam sighs, arching into Blaine's hand, missing his mouth. "They d-definitely know." And he's sure they do, because he's sure they all _saw_.

Blaine hums in agreement as he strokes Sam's cock, his spit and Sam's precum helping his hand move fast to slow to fast again, changing his pace to keep Sam guessing, knowing his boy doesn't like too much of the same for too long.

Bringing Sam's pink cock back to his lips, Blaine hollows out his cheeks and takes him into his mouth again, sucking and licking and bobbing, teeth grazing his shaft as his tongue traces the vein along the underside.

Sam can only just barely hear the slurping and sucking of Blaine's messy blowjob over the base of the music blaring from outside, but he hears the wet pop when Blaine pulls away again after a couple minutes, only to kiss and lick his way along the underside of his shaft and down towards his balls. He stops briefly to give them some attention, knowing how much it drives Sam crazy; nipping and licking at the loose skin for a few moments before he continues on his way to his destination.

"Do you think they know what I'm about to do to your ass?" Blaine wonders as shifts off the bed so he's kneeling on the floor and abruptly tugs Sam towards him until his knees meet the edge of the bed. He hooks his hands underneath the blonde's knees and pushes them up and towards Sam's body so that his ass is open and accessible.

Sam chuckles at Blaine's question, trying to imagine their friends' reaction if they walked in on them right this second, Blaine's face hovering in front of his needy asshole. It was something that took Sam a while to get used to; it probably wasn't until the tenth or eleventh time Blaine rimmed him that he could do it without Sam blushing.

Now though, as he feels Blaine's wet tongue starts lapping against his hole, Sam doesn't even give it a second thought, just grabs his legs and pulls them closer to his chest to spread himself even wider for his boyfriend's eager mouth.

"I don't think they know you're doing _this_ ," Sam finally answers once Blaine has settled into a rhythm he can relax to, alternating between soft licks and firm poking, slowly getting to work softening his edges.

"Their loss," Blaine mumbles as he brings his fingers up to spread Sam's pink hole even more, eying the way it practically winks at him, wanting his mouth back on it already.

Whatever Sam tries to say in reply gets lost in his moaning as Blaine gets back to it, his strong tongue making the blonde's toes curl and the grip on his legs tighten. Blaine is _so very good_ at that, and man, does Sam loves getting his ass played with; cock, tongue, fingers, toys, anything. He never would've guessed that before dating Blaine, but turns out Sam's super into it. He's super into a lot of things, apparently, at least when he does them with Blaine, probably because he's super into Blaine most of all.

"I need you," Sam whines as his thoughts become a blended mess of mushy and dirty. As good as Blaine is with his tongue, he's even better with his dick, and Sam has been waiting all afternoon for it and he's not sure how much longer he can wait.

Blaine isn't meaning to tease Sam, but he does smirk a bit at how the tables have turned from Sam's earlier teasing outside, and if he goes a bit slower than normal when he traces his finger around Sam's rim before gently pushing inside, he honestly doesn't do it on purpose.

"Soon," Blaine assures him as he slowly moves his finger in and out, stretching Sam's hole as much as he can with just the spit he left behind. He abandons the boy's nipple to grip his needy cock with his free hand, stroking him again while his other hand gets him ready.

Sam whines and moans, and tries to arch into Blaine's touch, eventually dropping his hold on his legs so he can grip Blaine's head and pull him closer, needing his mouth somewhere, whether it's his cock or ass, he doesn't care, he just _needs_ it somewhere.

Blaine settles in the middle, mouth focusing on Sam's balls while his hands take care of his other needs, overloading the poor boy's senses until he's writhing and clenching the comforter beneath him, begging Blaine to get the show on the road.

" _Blaine_ ," Sam cries, dragging his name out like he's a petulant child begging his parents for something, and it really shouldn't turn Blaine on as much as it does, but he just loves when Sam gets like this, how much Sam wants him, so he doesn't torture him anymore. Normally, he would, normally, his (somehow hot) whining would just make Blaine tease him more, but now is not exactly the time or place to be dragging this out, so he won't.

Carefully pulling out of Sam to grab the lube he'd gotten from the dresser, Blaine pops the cap and smears some over his middle and index finger, and then a bit over the boy's slightly prepped hole, keeping the bottle close by for when he needs it again soon.

He works his finger back into Sam a lot easier with the extra help, moving in and out of him with one finger with little resistance for a bit before he adds his second one, still moving his other hand over his cock because he knows it makes Sam's head spin a little. Sam's not always so good with concentrating on more than one thing at a time, so when Blaine is coming at him from all angles, it tends to really get his engines going.

"I'm ready," Sam breaths out after another minute or two. He knows Blaine knows when he's ready, but he also knows Blaine sometimes likes to go overboard and while he appreciates it most of the time, Sam would rather deal with a bit of uncomfortable pain now than wait any longer for Blaine to get his dick in him.

Blaine licks his lips and stills his fingers, eyeing the blonde. "You sure?" he checks, just to be sure, though he's confident Sam wouldn't have said so otherwise.

"Yes, god, _please_ ," Sam begs in a rush and Blaine can't help but laugh.

"That'll teach you to tease when you know you can't follow through," Blaine tells him as he slips his fingers out, sure Sam will conveniently forget this lesson the next time he wants to be a horny brat.

"You don't mind the teasing," Sam retorts smugly, pulling his legs up again as Blaine gets to his feet and grabs the lube from where he discarded it. He spreads some over his shaft before adding a bit more than he usually would to Sam's loosened hole in the hopes it'll make up for the quicker than normal prep time. "And I _know_ you liked me getting you off out there, in front of all our friends."

Blaine hums in acknowledgement as slips his trunks off and he brings a knee up to the bed, fist at the base of his cock so he can line it up with Sam's entrance. "Not as much as you did."

Sam sucks in a breath as Blaine starts pushing in without warning. "Liar," he chokes out as he squeezes his eyes shut, dropping a leg to blindly reach for Blaine's hand again. His boyfriend grasps it tightly and gives it an encouraging squeeze as he continues forward, going extra slow to cause as little pain as possible.

"You okay?" Blaine asks once he's half way, his own breath a little short as he feels Sam's ass steadily giving way to his thick shaft. He feels extra tight right now, and it kinda reminds Blaine of their first time, and _god_ , how does it suddenly feel even tighter?

"Yeah," Sam answers after a moment, the pain already starting to lessen as Blaine bottoms out inside him. "Are _you_ okay?"

Blaine shakes his head at the question, rattling the memory out of his mind to focus on the now, and only just realizes he's already balls deep in Sam's ass. "Fuck, sorry, I was just thinking about… Nevermind. Are you okay?"

Sam laughs at the repeated question, shaking the boy's hand to make sure he's with him now. "Yes," he repeats sweetly. "But I'd be doing better if you'd start moving those cute little hips of yours."

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully and does just that, pulling out half way and then starting in again, Sam's ass already making it easier the second time around.

"That better?" he asks with a grin as he starts to find the right rhythm for his thrusting. He watches the way Sam's pouty lips drop open and his eyes struggle to stay open too, and he thinks it might be his favorite part of sex with Sam, besides all the other parts; just seeing the way he reacts to everything he does to him, he always notices something new each time.

"Hmmm," is all Sam answers, suddenly not up for flirty banter anymore. Instead, he tugs on Blaine's hand and pulls his body down so it's pressed against his as Blaine fucks him, his cock getting a nice amount of friction as the rub together.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Blaine grunts into Sam's neck, leaning his weight on his forearms on either side of his head, his arms now bending Sam's legs back further, practically rocking the boy's entire body everytime he plows deeply into him.

Sam lets out a whimper in response, hoping Blaine knows he feels so fucking good, too, and untangles their fingers only to tangle them in Blaine's hair once again, his curls becoming looser and looser everytime he does it. "Kiss me," he barely gets out, tugging Blaine's hair to bring his head up from his neck so he can press their lips together.

He sucks and nips at Blaine's tongue and lips sloppily, trying to fit them together as Blaine's thrusts start to steadily pick up their pace, slowly but surely bringing them closer to the edge. It's fast and rough and definitely what they'd consider _fucking_ , but they have to be quick because their friends are just outside, probably waiting on them and-

"Oh god," Blaine mumbles into Sam's mouth as he thinks about their kind of audience again. It really is surprisingly so hot to him, and he doesn't know what to think about this new found information about himself. But he's sure Sam will know just what to do with it. "Think they'll be able to hear you when you come?"

"Pr-Probably," Sam says without giving it much thought, not all that concerned about it. He can get loud, especially when they fuck, and he wouldn't at all be surprised if Blaine manages to get something out of him that'll be heard over the thumping bass outside.

Blaine decides to take that as a challenge.

Pushing himself up and off of Sam so he can pull out just enough to flip the boy over, Blaine reaches between their bodies to guide himself back into Sam, slipping back into him without much trouble thanks to the extra lube he had already applied.

It takes him a couple strokes before he finds his rhythm again, but once he finds the right pace, he settles on his knees on either side of Sam's thighs and leans over the boy, his pelvis pressing against the swell of his round asscheeks everytime he rocks into him in smooth, hard thrusts.

Sam arches his back and twists his neck as he can look at Blaine's face as her cants into him, his cock hitting all those spots deep inside him that he still can't believe Blaine can reach and somehow always finds, like it belongs there. He clenches his ass around Blaine's fat shaft when he buries it in him, hugging it tightly and pulling him in deeper and deeper each time he barrels down into him.

He starts rocking his own hips back into Blaine, meeting his thrusts and rubbing his hard cock against the bed, reaching behind him to hook his hand around the other boy's neck when he feels him leaning over him, pressing his front to Sam's back, a tell tale sign that Blaine was almost ready to come. He always likes to be as close as possible when he unloads into him.

"I'm close," Blaine whispers into his ear, thrusts getting shorter as he ruts into his ass now. "You ready to get loud for me, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam nods, feeling his own balls getting tighter. He knows he probably won't last much more than a minute longer, and he briefly worries about the comforter he's about to stain, but then remembers it'll be Puck's problem, so whatever. "I'm, I'm gonna come."

"Come with me, baby," Blaine sighs just as he starts to come himself, getting one last thrust in before he buries himself deep into Sam and releases, a warm load of cum starting to fill Sam up.

Sam feels the warmth blossoming in him and all it takes is a couple more ruts against the bed before he's coming too, chanting out Blaine's name loudly as sticky ropes of cum spurt between the bed and his stomach, making a nice jizzy mess for Puck to clean up later.

By the time the two of them have finished, Blaine's entire weight sags onto Sam, his face buried in the crux of his neck as they come down and try to catch their breath. They're both so dazed that neither of them hear the knock at the door or hear it open until Puck's loud cackle of amusement penetrates their fog.

"Jesus, Puck," Blaine complains, but doesn't do much other than look over at the intruder, glad to see he at least has the decency to have his back turned outside the bedroom door, though he's certain his friend already got an eye full.

"Hey, I knocked," Puck defends himself. " _Sounded_ like you guys were done anyways."

Blaine smirks a little smugly at that, happy to hear he accomplished his mission. "What do you want?"

"Pizza's here," he tells them, as if that was absolutely vital information that warranted him walking in on them when he knew exactly what they were doing. "Got you guys the _meat lovers_ , figured that was fitting."

"Get out!" Blaine groans, grabbing a pillow from the bed and tossing it pointlessly in the direction of the door. Puck laughs but relents, telling them he'll give them some privacy but to hurry up. Blaine expects to receive sly remarks from him and everyone else for the rest of the evening, but it was totally worth it.

"Glad I stained these sheets," Sam mumbles once he's left, and neither boy moves to get up just yet.


End file.
